


My Dearest Rosalind

by kathiann



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Post Red John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once everything is over, Rosalind receives a message from her former lover. Written for Lothiriel84 for the 2013 paint it Red Stocking Swap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Rosalind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/gifts).



> Written for Lothiriel84 for the Paint it Red Stocking Swap 2013. The prompt I used was "Once everything is over, Rosalind receives a message from her former lover." And so, I wrote a letter to be sent to Rosalind from her lover Ray. Enjoy!

Her hands shook as she held the letter in her hands. Though she could not read it, she knew who it was from. The smell, the feel, she just knew. Her neighbor came every day to help her with her mail, and today she waited with barely contained anxiety. As her neighbor started reading she held her breath.

_My Dearest Rosalind,_

_I hope this note finds you well. I understand the irony of writing a letter to a blind woman, but this was the only way I knew to get word to you. If this note had reached you I am a dead man. Do not morn me. I was not who you thought. But, I do love you. Did love you, to the very end. I’m sorry the any pain that I’ve caused you over the years by my absence from your life. I never meant to send the cops your way. I never meant to draw their attention to you. I loved you too much for that. I cared for you too much. You were always my one weakness. As I write this, I can still picture you, sitting at your piano as I sip a cup of tea. I miss your playing. It was always so powerful to me. Move on in your life my dear; find someone new. Find something to occupy your time that has nothing to do with me. And think not on me again, for I am not worthy of your love._

_Always yours,_

_Roy_

A tear slipped from her eye. He was truly gone forever.


End file.
